A spectrometer is an instrument used to measure and/or record properties of radiation such as visible or invisible light over a specific portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. A spectrometer separates incoming radiation into a frequency or wavelength spectrum and is used in spectroscopic analysis to identify and analyze materials, for example. Spectrometers produce spectral lines (energy bands) which allow measurement, recordation and analyses of components wavelengths and intensities thereof. Spectrometers typically operate over a pre-selected range of wavelengths, from gamma rays and X-rays into the far infrared, for example.
Spectrometers have evolved over time and have been designed for different applications and utilities. While functionalities and qualities have improved from the traditional Czerny-Turner system, significant challenges remain in designing spectrometers that allow the combination of high quality spectroscopy, flexibility in system design and system, and unique functionalities.